


For the Trees

by preblematic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Charlotte!Forrest bc i wanted him to stay blond like his dad ;_;, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Odin being a bro, Past Relationship(s), Pining, sexy fall festival outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: Leo had to go and get married, in the middle of a war, before Niles could get the courage to figure out what kind of emotions he was feeing, and now Niles is stuck watching Leo 2.0 flounce around in dresses and skirts and curls. It's enough to drive a man mad.
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest/Zero | Niles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	For the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> i know im like 5 years late to this game but I'm SLOW

Niles knows better. Years on the street forced him to know better. At a certain point, he learned not to let his eye wander over places, things, people he knew he'd never have. His choices have gotten much more expansive since becoming a fancy-smancy royal retainer, but there are still things that are off limits. 

He's not to touch Leo's sacred tome. He's not to linger on the way Odin, Laslow, and Selena hang on one another like the world is sinking and they're each other’s ships. He's not to enter Xander’s room. And he is  _ definitely, absolutely, certainly  _ **_not_ ** to let his eye trace over the shallow dip of a small waist that curves to a pair of thighs hidden under layers of pink gauze and white lace and lord knows what else the boy had sewn into his clothing. Forrest is a walking, talking Off Limits sign, and Niles is still a thief at heart. The best treasures are always marked by locked doors.

It doesn't help that Forrest has been giving him  _ looks _ . It's not just wishful thinking on Niles' part; he  _ knows _ it's not. He's been around long enough (god, too long for Forrest) to know when someone is interested in him. The way Forrest blushes when Niles says  _ anything,  _ the way Niles keeps ending up under Forrest's care every time he's injured, the way Forrest keeps showing up in the showers at the same time as Niles , these aren't all coincidences.

Nina isn’t helping. She hangs around Forrest like a crow hangs around a sick rabbit, teasing him about how cute he is, trying to set him up with other men. She took him out to a tavern one night, and Leo looked fit to murder the poor boy who came out of Forrest’s room the next morning. Niles wished Leo would murder him instead.

\----

Niles is sitting alone in the mess hall, looking for the answer to his life’s problems in a mug of ale, when Odin makes himself known. “Hail, dear friend!” he says, sliding onto the bench across from Niles. “I see your face is looking longer than marching the Plegian desert in summer. Pray tell what’s on your mind?” Niles has long since given up understanding half of what Odin says. Thankfully, the important parts are usually pretty clear.

“Perhaps I’m just enjoying a quiet drink by myself. You ever consider that?”

“It’s my observation that you’ve enjoyed nothing, as of late.”

Niles scoffs down at his drink. He should know better than to try keeping anything from Odin. Everyone else casts the man off as a fool for his theatrics, but Niles knows better. It’s all part of the mage’s cunning. He has most of the army thinking he’s a buffoon, but he also knows more than he lets on.

“I want something that I am not permitted to have,” Niles says carefully. “Maybe it’s the thief in me, but I can’t stand when that happens.”

“Alas, a woe of unrequited affection,” Odin says, catching on. His eyes dart over to where Selena and Beruka are dining with Camilla, and Niles groans. That little endeavor really ended badly for everyone involved, but Nina got the absolute shortest end of the stick. Niles has spent months trying to convince Odin that he doesn’t need him to talk Selena into giving him a second chance. “You know that Selena and I are bound by the same timeline, grown in the same field since we were planted in the ground! It would not be beyond my capabilities to put in a kind word on your behalf.”

“That won’t be necessary, Odin, as I’ve told you before. Selena and I are not something that needs to be revisited.” They were too similar in all the wrong ways. “It’s a different prize I’m after.”

“Aha! A new fire alights inside of my brother in arms! If he so wishes, he may tell me of his desires. Odin Dark is nothing if he is not a shoulder to lean on!” Niles takes that for the genuine affection that he knows is buried under the grandeur, and he smiles.

“I think you’d be happier not knowing, but thank you.”

Odin’s face falls. Niles recognizes that the next thing out of his mouth is going to be straightforward. He hates when this happens, because he can’t pretend to not understand what Odin is telling him.

“If you’re worried that I’ll condemn you, remember that I have been in Lord Leo’s service long enough to know where your tastes lie. Remember that if you ever need to talk.”

“I appreciate it, Odin,” Niles says truthfully. He’s beyond help, but it’s a nice gesture.

“On to lighter things then!” Odin announces. “Elise is organizing festivities for the fall harvest festival!”

“During war time?” Niles asks. “That girl’s really something.”

“Indeed!” Odin agrees, looking starry eyed. He’s fancied Elise since the first time he laid eyes on her, and everyone in the castle seems to know except for Elise and Odin himself. “Will you be gracing the fair masses with your presence?”

“Doesn’t seem that I’ve got any choice,” Niles replies. “In case you haven’t noticed, there’s really only one place to be in this astral plane.”

“I can expect your vote in the Princess’ costume competition, then?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Niles really couldn’t care less about the rest of the camp dressing themselves up in costumes and fooling around in the yellow leaves, but he knows better than to argue about the frivolities of such things with The Great Odin Dark.

\-----

Niles has been an archer since he was old enough to pull back the string on a rubber bow. He knows a lot about how they work, about how to maintain them, and, most importantly, he knows how to  _ shoot _ them. In all his years, he’s never seen  _ anyone _ manage to kill themselves with their own bow, but if Forrest looks at him one more time with those big doe eyes then gods  _ damn it  _ Niles is going to figure out how to do it.

Forrest is just short enough that every time he looks at Niles he’s looking up through his lashes, and Niles has thought about that face tucked between his thighs enough times that he’s conditioned at this point. Every time Forrest has looked at him today (during the strategy meeting, during training, at lunch, in the godsdamn  _ bathhouse _ ) Niles has been one moment of unrestrained fantasy away from a telling tent in his pants. He wonders if Odin is a good enough friend to put him out of his misery.

\----

The screaming is what brings him looking. Niles could recognize Leo berating someone from miles away, and he’s always ready for a good show. It’ll be nice to see some poor sucker suffering as much as Niles has been recently. When he gets close enough to parse out what’s being said, however, things take a sharp turn south for his sanity.

“I don’t see what the problem is!” Forrest shouts at his father.

“You are a prince of Nohr!” Leo shouts back. “This--this is--it’s undignified!”

“Is mother undignified?!” Forrest shouts back. “Or is this just because I’m a boy?!” Niles really doesn’t like where this is going. He peeks his head around the corner, and his eye widens at the sight that greets him. Leo is there. He’s not in his armor, dressed simply in leather leggings and a loose black shirt. Forrest is the real spectacle. 

It’s definitely Forrest, Niles knows from the voice, but from the back Niles would swear on his good eye that Charlotte is standing in front of him. Forrest is dressed in traditional female fighter attire, though he lacks the pauldrons, and his is a soft baby pink color rather than the black of tradition or the white of his mother’s. Niles has seen Forrest many times in many different states of undress, but he’s never seen this much skin on display all at once. Niles wants desperately to see the view from the front, to see Forrest’s flat chest in the low cut top, to see the bulge in the tight fabric between his legs. The glint of the gold chain belt that Forrest wears draws Niles’ eye down to the curve of his hip, the swell of his ass. It really is all too much.

A million images flash through Niles’ mind, biting the exposed skin of Forrest’s shoulder, grabbing him by the slim waist, pressing him up against a wall. Forrest would look up at him with those pretty green eyes, and he’d look afraid, afraid and excited and trapped between Niles and the wall. Or maybe Niles could just bend him over the big, obnoxious desk that Leo insists upon having in his study. Niles could talk about how he once had Forrest’s father in the same position.

“Niles! What are you doing skulking around out here?” Niles jumps, literally off of the floor, and spins around to face his assailant. It’s Lady Elise.

"I was watching Lord Leo discipline your nephew," Niles says. It appears that Leo's shouting was enough to drown out Elise, so they've not been discovered yet. 

"What's Leo grouchy about now?" She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"Forrest's costume, if I understand correctly." He glances back into the room. Leo has moved on to shouting about tradition and dignity and the proper time and place for things. Forrest is shouting back and stomping his foot, and it's really quite adorable. Niles wonders how many lashes he'd get for reminding Leo how much the prince himself enjoyed wearing the soft silk and decorated lace underthings that Niles had so graciously acquired for him.

"Oh he's so cute!!!" Elise squeals, ruining Niles' eardrums as well as his cover. She runs into the office and starts cooing over her nephew. 

Leo places his thumb and forefinger against his forehead and sighs. "Elise, now is not the time--"

"Oh hush, you big meanie!" Elise thumps her brother on the chest. "Is this your costume? It's perfect! Dressed up as your mom, how cute!"

Forrest is absolutely beaming down at Elise. "Thank you! I had to have the blacksmith make me the armor, but all the little details I did myself."

"Elise, do  _ not _ encourage him," Leo warns."And Niles, for gods' sakes would you please stop skulking!" Niles slinks into the room, embarrassed about being caught. Either he's getting rusty or Leo knows him too well. "This was a private conversation."

"It is hard for anything to be kept private when you shout so much, father," Forrest quips. Niles grins.

"I've never known your father to be quiet," he agrees,"under  _ any _ circumstances."

"Niles, stop being a lech around Elise. Elise, stop interfering between me and Forrest. And Forrest, for gods' sakes, put some  _ clothes on." _ Niles agrees with his leige on that, at least. If he has to be around Forrest in that getup for one more minute he's not going to be able to hold himself back. "All of you, out of my sight." Leo waves his hands in a shooing motion.

Elise stomps her foot and argues with Leo for a few more minutes, but Niles and Forrest both turn and leave. Niles leaves strategically slightly behind Forrest so as to keep his lingering gaze unnoticed. 

"Really, who does he think he is?" Forrest huffs as they walk away. Niles isn't sure whether he's meant to respond or not. "Telling me what I can wear and who I can see! I'm a grown adult! What's his problem?" Forrest's hips sway in such and enticing manner when he's angry, putting more force behind each step. 

"Niles? Are you even listening to me?" Niles' brain doesn't fully catch up with Forrest's words until he notices Forrest turning to face him.

"He's a prince of Nohr," Niles says. "Personally, I know I've never denied him  _ anything _ ." If Forrest picks up on what Niles has done to his father, he doesn't let on. It's an open secret in the royal family, what retainers are  _ also _ for, so Forrest is bound to find out eventually. Niles wonders if the boy is sensitive in all the same places as his father.

"He's old-fashioned and spoiled," Forrest insists. "You know once he chased a boy from my deeprealm with a sword? Chased him  _ out  _ of the deeprealm, I mean."

"Leo was never one to do things halfway," Niles hums. His eye catches on the exposed skin of Forrest's collarbone. What Niles wouldn't give to sink his teeth in there.

Forrest huffs and turns around to keep walking. Niles isn't sure why he follows. His room is in the servants' quarters, the opposite direction from where Forrest is heading to the wing that the Nohrian royals have claimed. (Coincidentally the wing furthest from where the Hoshidans have settled.)

"I don't know how you've stood to be around him all these years. Growing up, I barely saw him, and I'm still sick of him." Perhaps it's because Forrest is still speaking to him. Niles, well trained dog that he is, knows that when a royal is talking to you, you listen until they've dismissed you. It's easier that way. "You know, he's the reason I even started sewing in the first place?"

"How so?" Niles asks.

Forrest blushes and laughs lightly. They're standing outside his door now. "When I was a toddler--barely up to his knee--I'm sure, I'd made friends with one of the servant's children, and we decided to play dress-up. Father just--" Forrest trails off. He leans against his door slightly to swing it open. "He smiled. He said I was cute. By the time he came back again, well, I'd already learned that sewing was so much fun! How could I stop now?"

Forrest has entered his room at this point, and Niles is standing on the threshold, feeling like the next few moments will decide a lot of things. He's always been a beacon to men and women with daddy issues. He thinks it's that his hair makes him look older than he actually is.

"Indeed," Niles hums.

"Oh, do come in, Niles! I forget you have little hangups like that." Forrest is busying himself with taking his hair out of the intricate updo he'd put it in for the costume. Niles steps inside. This is a bad idea, by all accounts. He leans his back against the wall closest to the door, giving himself an easy exit. "You've known my father a long time, yes?"

"Nearly a decade," Niles offers. Forrest is setting the ornate clips from his hair into a shallow dish on his vanity top. Niles looks at the dish rather than at Forrest. 

"Has he always been like this?"

Niles' eye strays, follows the movement of Forrest's hand back up to his head, and gets caught on the soft curve of Forrest's neck. Niles quickly glances at the desk instead. It's sparse. Forrest doesn't have any paperwork yet, no proper royal responsibilities. Being the son of the second prince, he probably won't ever. Will he be content to live a life of luxury after the war, Niles wonders, or will he seek some kind of calling.

"Like what?" Niles asks, after too long a pause. 

Forrest thinks for a moment, drops the last of the pins into the dish and starts combing out his hair with his fingers. "Prudish," he finally settles on. Niles is so caught off guard that he laughs for a moment. "What?"

"I would call Leo a lot of things," Niles says, still grinning," hotheaded, frugal, inquisitive, both proud and ashamed to a fault, but never a  _ prude." _

Forrest humphs. "Well I don't believe it. Wouldn't believe he's not a virgin, either, if not for the fact that I couldn't possibly be anyone else's son." He's right about that. They both have the same nose, the same eyes, the same temper--though both are loathe to admit to that one.

"Believe me, he's far from chaste." Niles bites his tongue the moment the words leave his mouth. He's said too much.

Forrest's hand pauses halfway through combing a particularly knotted bit of hair. "Interesting," he says after a moment. "I suppose you would know better than I."

"Yes, well..." Niles scratches at the back of his neck. He really has nothing to say to that.

"I rather get the feeling there's something you're not telling me," Forrest accuses. Niles has an excellent poker face, but that does get him blushing. Forrest is full of surprises, and he's so much like his father that it makes something in Niles ache. Forrest is everything Leo refuses to be, confident, outgoing, true to himself, and everything Leo prides himself on being, unyielding, kind, shrewd, all wrapped into a perfect little package quite literally with a bow on it, a gift that Niles dare not unwrap.

"Oh, many things," Niles agrees, grinning like a cat.

"I'd quite like to hear it, whatever it is."

"Another time," Niles deflects. "I should be going." He turns to leave. 

"Wait," Forrest has a hand held out as if to stop him, but they're too far from each other to touch. Niles pauses anyway. It's not a good plan. He knows he should walk out the door and keep walking, go find Odin, not be alone with Forrest for another moment, but he stays, looks at Forrest fully for the first time since entering the room. 

He looks gorgeous. His hair is falling in soft waves instead of the ringlets he usually styles it into. It falls over his bare shoulders and exposed collarbones rather fetchingly. There's a blush on his cheeks, and his eyelashes flutter as he looks down and then back up at Niles. "You, well--I was just wondering," he tucks one lock of hair behind his ear and smiles nervously," are you avoiding me?"

Normally, Niles would respond with a quip, something witty and flirtatious and just a bit naughty, but he can't do that with Forrest. He can't detach himself from the situation. There's too much of his father in Forrest. So Niles, floundering for a different instinct to fall back on, tells the truth. "Yes." It comes out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop it. He knows there's probably some foolish, startled look on his face. "I should go." Niles makes no move to leave.

"Why?" Forrest asks. He's put his hand down now, no longer reaching for Niles, but he steps closer.

Niles swallows, closes his eye against the image in front of him. "I'm afraid I'll regret it if I don't," he says to the backs of his eyelids. Leo has always had this way of wringing honesty out of Niles even when the latter most wants to avoid it. It seems that it's a hereditary trait. "That I won't control myself."

"What are you trying to control?"

Forrest's voice is startlingly close, startling enough, even, to make Niles open his eye. Forrest is within arm's reach, now. Niles could reach out and touch if he wanted, curl his fingers around Forrest's hip and pull him closer. He smells like flowers, something Niles has never once said about Leo.

Niles licks his lips. His eye traces over Forrest's mouth, the cut of his jaw, the curve of his neck, down to the dip of his collarbones and the exposed skin of his chest and ribs. When it finally settles back on Forrest's face, there's comprehension there. "Oh, I see."

"Forgive me," Niles says. "I know it's not my place to--"

"Niles," Forrest takes a step closer, were either of them to lean forward they'd touch," stop. I don't mind." He's speaking quietly, as not to startle a cornered animal.

Leo's going to kill Niles, he's is sure of it. Niles has never been afraid of anyone in his whole life the way he's afraid of Leo. He's really never felt anything the way he feels it about Leo, and maybe turning his attention to Forrest is the wrong thing to do, but Niles doesn't know what else he  _ can _ do. The boy is driving him crazy.

Niles answers just as quietly. "Your father might," he deflects, though he can feel his self control waning," if he knew the things I wanted to do to you." He tries to flatten himself even more against the wall, but it is as hard and unyielding as stone has a right to be. Forrest presses ever closer. They're chest to chest now, but he doesn't cage Niles against the wall, leaves his arms down, leaves Niles an out that the older man doesn't take. 

"Tell me," Forrest says softly, breathing warmly against Niles' neck. "Please?" 

Niles tilts his chin down, speaks the words of his damnation directly against Forrest's ear. His hands hover next to Forrest's hips, trembling only a little. "Would you like me to show you?"

In answer, Forrest lays both of his hands gently on Niles' chest, just barely brushing the exposed skin there. "I'd like that, Niles," he whispers. He runs his fingers across Niles' collarbones, rests them on his shoulders. "I'd like that a lot." 

Something in Niles breaks loose at the sound of Forrest's voice. His hands grab at Forrest's hips, tight enough to hurt. The blond squeaks in surprise as Niles uses that grip to pull him closer. Lips, teeth at his neck, a hand running over the exposed skin of his back, the meat of his ass, god, the boy is practically naked already, but it's not enough for Niles. He needs to see, needs to know how much alike father and son are. 

Forrest doesn't weigh much, and the imitation armor can't add more than five pounds. Niles coaxes one of Forrest's legs up then hefts him up with two hands under his ass. Forrest makes a noise of surprise, but is otherwise amicable. Niles makes it to the edge of the bed and drops Forrest down onto it. The boy bounces just slightly from the fall.

"You are rather more aggressive than other men I've known," Forrest observes. Niles is knelt on the floor, busy fighting with the clasps of Forrest's outfit, desperate to touch every inch of skin. "Here let me--"

Forrest flicks the latches correctly, and Niles can finally remove the decorative armor from the boy's legs. He presses a kiss against Forrest's ankle, his calf, the bend of his knee, pulling Forrest's legs further off the bed all the while. "Gods, the thing's I'll do to you," Niles remarks, lips against Forrest's thigh.

He was right in thinking that Forrest must've had all his good bits tucked away for this outfit, because, despite the flush on bis face and the obvious noises of pleasure he's making, Niles finds no stiffness when he gets between Forrest's thighs, not even a soft bulge. "Get this contraption off," he orders.

Forrest giggles, but reaches down and fiddles with his garments until they're loose enough to be pulled down, he shimmies out of the top half of the armor as well. Forrest's cock springs back into place when his bottoms are removed, and Niles grins like the cat that got the whole aviary. 

He can't say it, not now, not when he doesn't know how Forrest will react, but Niles is fairly certain that Leo and Forrest have identical pricks. Only one way to find out, really. 

"What're you--oh!" Forrest gasps as Niles ducks his head down and mouths at the tip of Forrest's cock. Tastes different, but feels the same. Leo has a freckle right at the base of his cock that is absent on Forrest. "Oh, Niles, I wasn't expecting--!"

Forrest curls around Niles' head when the older man uses one hand to start playing with Forrest's testicles. He's sensitive in all the same places his father is, so Niles knows the boy's getting the best sucking of his life. Forrest tangles his hands in Niles' hair. "Niles! I'm close, so close, please--"

Niles pulls his head back, lets Forrest's wet cock meet the cool air of the room. He holds Forrest's hips down as the blond tries to buck back up into Niles' mouth. Forrest has strong thighs from all the time spent on horseback, but Niles manages to get him pinned to the mattress, holds him there until his breathing evens out.

"You are  _ evil," _ Forrest says, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Absolutely  _ vile." _

__ "You royals are all so mouthy," Niles complains. He flips Forrest over onto his stomach and pushes him to crawl up on hands and knees onto the bed. Niles follows close behind. "'Niles' this and 'Niles' that. So used to giving orders." He grabs Forrest's wrists in both his hands and pins them both by his head on the bed. He's leaned over Forrest now, chest to back, his clothed erection up against Forrest's ass. "But I know what you all really want." 

Niles leaves Forrest's hands on the mattress, confident that the boy will understand to stay still, and scratches his fingernails lightly down Forrest's back. Forrest whines and arches, but doesn't move his hands. Niles grabs one side of Forrest's ass and spreads him open, keeping the other hand on Forrest's hip. "You just want someone to tell you what to do." Niles' thumb brushes dry up against Forrest's hole, and the blond whines, tries to press back.

"Yes, that's right," Niles praises. "Here, up, press your legs together." He guides Forrest up onto his knees, then fumbles with the closures of his own pants. His own hand around his cock is almost too much as he pulls it out. He knows that he doesn't have the patience for what he really wants, so he settles for the next best thing.

He spits in his palm and slicks up his cock. "Y'know," he says as he presses the head right between the crease of Forrest's thighs," from this angle, you make a very convincing princess." Forrest gasps when Niles presses forward, the head of Niles' cock presses in, slicking up the skin of Forrest's thighs and pressing against the boy's balls. 

Niles grabs a fist full of that soft, blond hair and pulls Forrest up, flush against his chest "Bet you could come just like this," he teases. He runs his fingers over Forrest's hips, waist, ass, everywhere except the boy's aching cock. "Just from the theater of it all, you little whore. Pretty little princess slut."

"Niles!" Forrest whines, bucking his hips against Niles' hold. Niles knows he isn't going to be able to drag this out much longer, not with the way he's been aching to see all this skin for weeks. So, he spits in his hand again and wraps it around Forrest's cock. "Yes!" the boy gasps when Niles starts moving his hand.

It doesn't take long for Niles to work the boy to orgasm with his hand. He gets the impression that maybe not a lot of people have actually paid attention to Forrest's cock when he had sex with them, which is a shame, really. It's a great cock, pink and nestled in a bed of well kept golden curls. Niles has to hold Forrest up with an arm across the boy's chest.

Forrest whimpers as Niles' cock continues to fuck up against his balls."You made a mess of the bed," Niles chastises. 

Then, perfect, soft, kind, beautiful Forrest responds like a prayer with,"Maybe you should make me clean it up." Niles curses, bites down hard on Forrest's shoulder, and comes between the boy's thighs.

Forrest slumps forward when Niles' grip loosens. His chest hits the bed, and he bounces once before settling face down, panting against the sheets. "Oh come now, princess, that won't do," Niles says. He grabs at Forrest's shoulders and flips him over, away from the wet spot on the sheets, but it's too late. There's semen splattered all over his hipbones and stomach, his rapidly softening cock. "You're filthy," Niles tuts.

"Your fault," Forrest deflects. "You deal with it." Like father, like son in this aspect as well, then. No bother. Niles licks a stripe through the mess on Forrest's stomach, making the boy squirm, before he gets up to find a cloth. 

Once Niles has Forrest cleaned up, he makes to take his leave, but Forrest grabs at his wrist. "You won't stay?" he asks, in that dangerous, innocent voice of his. Niles has to wonder how someone who has as much sex as Forrest does could not know how this goes.

"'Fraid not," Niles says, summoning his every last ounce of willpower. Forrest looks so soft lying there among the ruined pillows, so much like his father did years ago. Niles wants nothing more than he wants to slide in next to Forrest and pretend. He buckles his pants instead. "Things to attend to, people to kill, that sort of thing. I'm sure you understand."

"Our next move isn't for another three days," Forrest points out.

"A retainer's work is never done," Niles says. "You'll learn that soon enough when you get one of your own. Trust me, they'll be warming your bed much more than little ol', me." He winces, realizing he may have just said a bit too much. Luckily, Forrest either doesn't notice or doesn't comment.

"Thank you, Niles," he says instead. "I understand a great deal more about myself now."

"Any time," Niles says with a wink. He'll leave it up to Forrest whether this thing gets an encore. For now, he really does have people to kill--and excuses to make to Leo.

"I'll look forward to it, then," Forrest says. Niles leaves the room without another word, wondering what the hell he just got himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> if literally one other person cares about this ship i might write a pt2


End file.
